Band Member's Brains
by Life's-Not-Pretty
Summary: "Zombies?" There's no such thing. They are just made up. They were just made up.
1. What the Hell!

"Come on guys, where are we going?" Danny said whining from the back of the car.

Today was Danny's 21st birthday and he was currently sitting in the back of Tom's car wearing a blindfold.

"You'll find out when we get there." Tom said looking at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Aww co-, Ouch! Who poked me?"

Dougie burst out laughing. "Ouch! Hey, what was that for?"

"You poked me!"

"Stop it you two! It's like having children in the back!" Harry said looking at them from the front. Both Dougie and Danny stuck their tongues out at him. Harry rolled his eyes.

"That means you two had sex." Dougie said trying to keep in his giggles. Danny started laughing quietly.

"Dude, one of us would have to be female, Dumb Ass." Harry said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh yeah!"

"guys, we're here!" Tom said pulling into a parking space.

Harry helped Danny get out of the car and pulled him into a small rectangular building. It was one level with small windows and had a flat roof, which looked easy to climb up with a little help.

Harry pulled Danny through the double doors and into a large room. On the far left was a bar area, next to it was Djing equipment. All around the sides were tables and chairs leaving the middle of the room empty space to dance. The room was covered in birthday banners and balloons.

"ok, Dan. You can open your eyes now." Tom said once Danny walked into the middle.

Danny took off his blindfold gasped.

"Wow! Dude, this place is wicked!" Danny said spinning around.

Tom, Harry and Dougie smiled.

"You guys did this?" He asked looking at them.

They nodded. "We all did." Dougie said grinning at Danny's reaction.

Danny ran over to them and pulled them into a hug.

Just then Georgia and Izzy walked into the room.

"Drunk already?" Georgia asked.

Danny laughed and walked over to her.

"Not Yet." He replied kissing her on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Dan!" Dougie said passing him his present.

"Aww, thanks Doug, I wonder wha- Ahh!" Danny said dropping the box. He picked it up again cautiously and lifted the lid. Inside was a model of a Human Skull. He picked it up.

"What the fuck is this?" He looked at it in disgust.

"If you don't want it, I'll have it." Dougie said snatching it out of his hands. Dougie stared at the skull lovingly. Harry hit him lightly on the head. Tom sat there rolling his eyes.

"Here's mine and Gi's present, she said she's sorry she couldn't come but she's in bed with a cold." Tom said passing Danny the present.

"No worries, mate. Say Get well soon from me." He unwrapped the present. "Wow! Nice!" It was a new leather jacket.

"Mine next!" Harry said passing Danny an envelope. Danny opened it, inside was a £50 iTunes card.

"Bloody hell! Fifty Quid!" Danny jumped on Harry. "Thanks mate!"

Harry laughed.

"mine now!" Georgia said smiling.

Danny sat back down and unwrapped her present. It was a CD by a new DJ called Tony Taylor. Danny was obsessed with his music at the moment.

"Nice! Thanks Love!" Danny said and kissed her.

It was 9:30PM and the party was in fully swing. Danny was currently dancing with Georgia and Harry was dancing with Izzy. Tom and Dougie were sat with Danny's parents, The only people they knew who were at the party. Everyone else who was there they had only met once or twice before.

"Dude, I'm going outside to smoke, back in a bit!" Dougie shouted standing up, Tom only just about heard him over the music.

"I'll come with you!" He shouted back.

Dougie and Tom walked outside and went around the side of the building.

"Havin' fun?" Tom asked.

"It's Alrigh', I mean, Parties aren't really my thing, but Dan seems to be enjoying himself!" Dougie shouted.

"Dude, why are you shouting?"

"Sorry! Bloody music has fucked up my hearing."

Tom laughed.

Harry just came around the corner causing Dougie and Tom to jump.

"Bloody Hell! Don't do that!" Tom said leaning against the wall holding his chest.

"Do what?" Harry asked confused.

"Suddenly turn up like that!"

"What? Thought I was a monster or something?" Harry asked laughing. Dougie and Tom glared at him.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Dougie asked.

"Had to get some air, Bloody stuffy in there!" Harry said fanning himself with his nodded.

They stayed outside for a few more minutes, while Dougie finished his cigarette.

"Better get back before Dan wonders where we are" Tom said and started walking back/ The others nodded and followed.

They walked through the double doors and into the room.

"What the hell?"


	2. Zombies?

"What the hell?" Tom said as he walked into the room.

Everyone who was at the party was lying on the ground, they appeared to be dead.

"Dan!" Dougie shouted as he pushed past Harry and ran over to his body.

"Dan, Wake up! Wake up!" Dougie shouted as he shook Danny's body. Tom and Harry stood by the entrance, unable to move. They couldn't understand it, they had only left for a few minutes. What happened here?

Suddenly they heard a moan from the other side of the room, they gasped. Izzy slowly stood up, her skin had turned a grey colour and she had red around her eyes. She started to make her way towards Harry, moaning.

"Izzy!" Harry shouted, he was about to run towards her but Tom grabbed his shoulders forcing him to stay where he is. "Let go! Izzy!"

"She's not Izzy anymore!" Tom shouted back.

"What?"

They heard a scream. Dougie. He had his back against the far left corner. Arms shielding his face as Danny was walking towards his, but he wasn't Danny. He was the same as Izzy. Grey skin, Red eyes, foul rotting skin.

"D-Dan, this isn't funny! Stop it! No!" Dougie screamed as Danny grabbed his arm and bit into it. Hard. Blood was dripping onto the floor.

"Dougie!" Tom shouted still gripping Harry's shoulders.

Dougie was struggling against Danny's grasp, trying to break free. He kicked Danny's knees, making him let go and ran towards Harry, clutching his arm as he ran. All around them, bodies were rising and the smell of rotting flesh filled their nostrils.

"What do we do?" Dougie asked whimpering.

"Fucking run!" Harry said and started to run out the building.

Tom and Dougie followed close behind.

Once they got out the building they stopped.

"What now?" Tom said looking behind him. They could still hear the moans from inside.

"The roof!" Dougie said pointing.

"How the fuck are we going to get up there?" Harry said as he looked up.

"Gimme a lift."

They ran to the side of the building and Harry and Tom lifted Dougie up and helped him onto the roof. Then, Harry picked up Tom and Dougie grabbed his arms, pulling him up. Tom and Dougie helped Harry up by grabbing his arms while Harry used a window ledge as a ladder.

"Now what?" Harry said out of breath.

"Shh!" Tom said peering over the front of the roof. "They've gone." Tom whispered.

Harry sighed in relief.

"What are they?" He asked quietly, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Zombies." Dougie said. Tom and Harry looked at him like he was made. "You know, the undead, brain eaters, they-"

"Yeah, we know what zombies are but-" Tom started.

"They aren't real." Harry finished quickly.

"How would you explain this then?" Dougie said lifting up his sleeve to show where Danny bit him. The skin around the bite was turning grey.

"Shit!" Tom said grabbing his arm to look more closely.

"Does that mean?" Harry asked. Tom gulped.

"I'm turning." Dougie muttered.

"What do we do?" Harry asked Tom.

"Don't ask me. Dougie's the Zombie expert!"

"Well, we need to look at where they turned, search the area for anything that might say how it happened." Dougie said thoughtfully.

Tom nodded. Harry wasn't listening, he was staring at Dougie's arm.

"Dougs?" he asked quietly.

"hmm?"

"How long do you have?"

"A few hours maybe." He muttered.

Tom's eyes widened. "then what are we sitting around here for!" He said jumping off the roof. Harry and Dougie followed behind, climbing slowly off.


	3. When being a fan comes in handy

They walked cautiously into the room, looking around slowly, making sure there were no zombies left.

"All clear." Tom said.

Dougie walked straight to where he found Danny, inspecting the floor. Harry walked to the DJ decks, looking for something, anything that might be useful. Tom was looking under tables and behind chairs. Neither Tom or Harry knew what they were actually looking for.

"Dude, what are we looking for?" Harry asked looking in CD cases.

"Anything out of the ordinary." Dougie replied face close to the floor.

"Ok, Does a glowing disc count as 'out of the ordinary'?" Harry said looking in a CD case.

"What?" Tom said banging his head on a table, from getting up too quickly.

"Loo-" Harry said, about to pick up the disc.

"No! Don't touch it!" Dougie shouted. He ran out the room and into the club's kitchen. Tom and Harry shared a glance, eyebrows raised. Dougie came back in holding a pair of tongs.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tom said walking over to them.

"You never know, it could be covered in Zombie powder." Dougie said picking up the disc with the tongs.

"Zombie powder?" Harry said, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dougie shrugged.

"What CD is it?" Tom asked.

"Tony Taylor's" Harry said reading the case.

"Danny's album from Georgia!" Tom said shocked.

"So, whoever, this Tony Taylor guy is, he's turning people who listen to his CD into zombie's?" Harry asked, not believing what he is saying.

"Dudes, we have to try this with our next album!" Dougie said eyes wide. Tom shook his head.

"ok, what now, inspector Poynter?" Harry asked smiling.

"Research, I guess, on this Tony Taylor and Zombie antidotes." Dougie said calmly.

"Dude, how do you know all this?" Tom asked Dougie as they walked out, Dougie was holing the CD, that was back in it's case.

"I was researching this stuff since I was 8, and I was a big fan of Scooby-Doo as a kid." Dougie replied. Harry laughed.

"we should make Tom's place a safe house." Dougie said.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get there?" Harry asked looking around.

"That van, duh!" Dougie answered pointing tp a black van, parked next to the door.

"oh! Who's is that?"

"Must have been the Dj's. It must be where he kept his equipment." Tom said shrugging.

Tom went around to the driver's side and smashed the window. Harry did the same. They unlocked the doors and got in.

"Anyone know how to work a stolen car?" Tom asked, Harry shook his head and looked back at Dougie.

"Don't look at me! It does it automatically on GTA."

"Ah-ha! Got it!" Tom shouted and started the van.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked amazed.

"The Dumb Ass locked his keys inside!" Tom said pulling out the club's car park.

"So Dougs, how do you stop a bunch of zombies?" Tom asked driving.

"I guess, with these." Dougie said lifting up a handul of weapons including Guns, Knives and bats.

"What the fuck?" Tom and Harry said at the same time.

"I'm guessing this isn't the DJ's van." Dougie mumbled.

"It could be." Harry mumbled back.

"We need to get home." Tom whispered and drove quicker.


	4. My Lover The Zombie

Tom pulled up into his drive and got out the van, Harry followed tom into the house, Dougie ran in after them carrying the weapons.

"Do you even know how to use there?" Harry said holding up a gun.

"I have has years of experience." Dougie said matter-of-factly.

"No, You haven't!" Video games don't count!"

"Stop underestimating me!"

Harry rolled his eyes and locked the door.

They walked into the living room and found Tom in a blind panic.

"Tom?" Dougie asked.

"Gi! Gi! Where are you?" Tom shouted running into the kitchen.

Dougie and Harry shared a worried glance.

"I'll check upstairs." Harry side running up the stairs. He ran up to the bathroom door. It was closed. He knocked on the door.

"Gi, you in there?" No answer. He slowly opened the door and peered in. No one. Harry sighed and closed the door.

He walked into Tom and Gi's room a little more confidently.

"Gi, you ok? Are you in there? Tom's worried." He said walking in. Gi was on the floor, lying face down by the wardrobe. Dead.

Harry gasped. He tried to shout Tom but couldn't. It came out as a whisper.

"Harry?" It was Tom. He was coming up the stairs.

"Tom, she's here." He said quietly staring at her.

"What did you say, mate? I couldn't hea-" He stopped as he walked into the room.

"Gi!" He shouted as he ran over to her body. He started crying. Harry bent down next to his and put an arm around him. Tom started to sob into his chest.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"Guys?" They heard Dougie coming up the stairs. He walked into the bedroom and gasped. He put a hand up to his mouth.

"Fuck." He whispered.

They stayed like that for another 10 minutes, Tom crying into Harry's chest and Dougie standing by the door, not knowing what to do.

"Umm, Tom?-" Dougie said edging closer to Gi's body. "-Is it ok if I check her body?, you know to see how she died." He bent down to Tom. He could see his head bobbing up and down and took it as a yes. Harry pulled Tom away and sat him on the bed, Tom was refusing to let go of his shirt but Harry didn't mind, he could see how messed up he was.

Dougie slowly rolled Gi onto her back and gasped.

"Guys? I think we have a problem." He said. Tom let go of Harry and walked over to Dougie.

"Shit!" He said holding the back of his head in frustration.

"What?" Harry asked standing up.

Dougie pointed to the bite marks on the side of Gi's neck. Zombie bite marks.

"Dougs, how long does she have?" Tom asked quietly.

"Well, seeing as the wound and the rest of her body has turned grey. I think you change more quickly if your body is weaker, she had a cold. I think we have to get out of this room now!" Dougie said standing up and dragging Tom out of the room, down the stairs and into the living room. Harry followed.

"What do we do?" Tom asked biting his nails nervously.

Dougie picked up a bat and passed it to Tom.

"Are you mental? I can't kill her!"

"Do you have a better idea? I don't want to either but what else can we do? She'll hurt people!" Dougie said giving Tom sympathetic looks. Tom looked at the bat. Dougie nodded and passed a gun to Harry.

"I don't know how to use this!"

"Freakin' learn and fast!"

Dougie picked up and gun and started playing around with it, he heard a click.

"I guess that's the 'on' button." Dougie muttered and heard Harry do the same.

They stood in the same spot for about 20 minutes waiting to hear a noise or something to tell them that Gi is up.

"how's your arm?" Tom asked not taking his eyes away from the door.

Dougie rolled up his sleeve. His whole arm was grey and rotting.

"Grey." He said simply. Harry had his mouth open wide.

"You'll catch flies." Dougie said glaring, Harry looked at him sympathetically.

They heard a bang from above.

"Here we go." Tom said gulping.

Moaning were coming from the top of the stairs, getting louder every time. They then heard a series of banging. Getting louder and louder until there was a moan from just outside of the living room door.

"Well at least we know zombies can't walk downstairs." Harry muttered.

Dougie stifled a laugh.

Zombie Gi walked into the room, limping and moaning. The smell of rotting flesh was making them sick. She was limping towards Tom but he couldn't move. He stood there staring at her.

"Tom!" Dougie shouted. "Tom! Hit her!"Tom wasn't listening.

"Oh, for the love of-" Harry shouted and pulled the trigger. It hit her on the arm. She screamed and turned towards Harry.

"Well, that failed." He said as he backed into a corner.

She was about to bite him when Tom hit her around the head with his bat. They heard a crunching sound as the bat connected with her skull. She fell to the floor. Blood soaking the carpet.

"I'm going to be sick." Tom said and ran out of the room.

Dougie and Harry shared and glance.

"Next time, I'll have the knife." Harry said exhausted.

Dougie nodded.

The spent 10 minutes looking up who Tony Taylor is on the internet. They found out he is an American DJ who moved to the UK as a child. He lives in the Centre of London but it would take them days to find him and Dougie doesn't have that long. Both of this arms were rotting now and it was halfway up his neck. His feet were turning as well. They have so far found out nothing on antidotes.

"Of course!" Tom said sitting at the dining room table.

"What?" Dougie asked on the laptop on Tony Taylor's Wikipedia.

"Fletch!"

Harry looked up. "He could get us in contact with Tony." He said nodding.

"Isn't he on holiday? We are under strict orders not to contact him, when he's on a break." Dougie answered sadly.

"Don't you think that is a bit important?" Tom asked.

"He won't believe us!"

Harry sighed. "Dougie's right, we just have to mention zombies and he'll put the phone down."

Tom nodded in defeat.

"Wait on amazing minute!" Dougie said looking lovingly at the laptop screen.

Tom and Harry shared a glace, smiling slightly.

"I'm on Tony's webpage and guess where he is playing tonight!" He looked up. "He's at the 'Knight' club!"

Tom stood up and walked around to the screen.

"That's not far from here!" He said.

"Dougs you're a Genius!" Harry said.

"I have my moments." He said smiling.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Harry said excited, they had a plan, Dougie was going to be ok.

"Dougs, print out the address of the club, Harry, You gather some weapons, I'll get the van ready." Tom said.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" Harry and Dougie stood and saluted Tom. He rolled his eyes.

This is going to be a long night.


	5. Tony Taylor The Wimp

They got to the club around 11PM. Dougie was starting to smell like rotting flesh now. His legs were rotting up to his knees and it was spreading across his cheeks. He kept complaining about how itchy it was. They parked around the back of the club in a little alley way. The plan was to go through the back of the club, into Tony's dressing room. They didn't want to go through the front as they were carrying weapons and Dougie might scare people with his 'condition'.

They got out of the car quietly and shut the doors. They walked slowly towards the back doors until they saw a security guard by the doors.

"Shit! Forgot about them!" Harry said.

Tom sighed.

"Now what?" Dougie asked sounding annoyed.

Tom looked down the side of the club.

"How about that window?" He muttered pointing to it.

"We don't know where it leads." Harry muttered.

"Worth a shot." Dougie said shrugging.

They ran over to the window and Tom quietly opened it. He gave Dougie his bat and climbed though.

"Where's it lead?" Dougie asked peering in.

"looks like the dressing room toilet." Tom said taking their weapons.

Harry and Dougie climbed in and looked around. Dougie quietly opened the door and looked into the dressing room. "Hmm, nice." He turned around. "all clear."

They walked out of the toilets and looked around the dressing room. Harry sat on the sofa and leaned his head back. Tom took and apple and sat next to Harry. Dougie sat on the makeup table, his feet on a chair. He looked in the mirror.

"Urgh! Dude, I look gross!" He turned to Tom and Harry. They smiled sympathetically and nodded.

They waited until Tony had finished his set list. He didn't finish until around 12:30AM. By this time all they wanted to do was sleep.

The sound of talking outside snapped them back into reality. They watched the door handle turn and Tony walked into the room with a towel around his head. He was humming a song as he shut the door behind him. He took the towel off his head and gasped.

"Sup, Tony." Dougie said stepping off the chair.

Tony had a tall but skinny build. He was a bit taller that Dougie with black, long, shoulder lengh hair, bright blue eyes and a tiny build.

"Who are you?" He said loudly.

"We know what you have done."

Tony was looking directly at Dougie, the rotting had spread directly up one eye, up to his eyebrow.

"I-I-I" He ran out of the room.

"That bastard!" Harry said as he ran after him. Tom and Dougie followed.

They chased him out of the club and across the road and into an old warehouse. It hasn't been used in years and there was a high fence protecting it. They chased Tony over the fence and into the warehouse.

"Where are ya, you little shit?" Harry shouted angry and tired.

Tony stepped out from behind a pillar.

"D-D-Don't S-Shoot!" He said putting his arms in the air.

"We won't as long as you do as we say!" Tom said lowering his bat.

"What do you want to know?" Tony asked lowering his arms.

"How about we start with, why the fuck are you turning people into zombies?" Dougie asked annoyed.

"I-It wasn't my idea! It was my manager! He thought that if we could turn people into obsessive fans then we would get more money-"

"Sick Bastards!"

"-but it went wrong!"

"You don't say?" Harry shouted.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Tony shouted, tears in his eyes.

"How do we stop it?" Tom asked.

"You can't save anyone who has fully turned." Tony mumbled.

"Bu-but D-Dan!" Dougie Shouted at Tony, tears streaming down his one eye, the other one had completely rotted.

"I'm sorry-" Tony looked at Harry. "-but I can save your friend here. He hasn't finished the transformation."

Dougie looked up. "How?"

"I have an antidote, b-b-but I don't have much left!"

"You selfish bastard!" Tom screamed.

Dougie raised his gun. Harry did the same even though he had no intention to use it, not after what happened with Gi.

"Give me the antidote." Harry said. Tony raised his arms.

"ok, ok!" Tony got a bottle from inside his pocket and rolled it towards Dougie. Dougie picked it up and raised his gun again. Tony was backing away.

"Stay where you are!"

Tony didn't listen. Dougie pulled the trigger and shot him in the shoulder. He fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"oh! Man up! I shot you in the shoulder, your not dead!" Dougie shouted.

Harry and Tom shook their heads in belief.

"How did you learn to shoot like that?" Tom asked looking at Tony.

"And people say that video games are useless!" Dougie said as he put the gun on the floor.

He looked at the side of the bottle. It read:

Apply on rotting flesh and bite.

He did as he was told and the rotting flesh started disappearing. Within 5 minutes, the rotting had gone and he was back to normal. He put the liquid onto his bite and watched as it sealed up. He had used up the whole bottle so he threw it onto the floor.

"Cool! I'm as good as new!" He smiled at Tom and Harry.

"Shame. You still smell the same." Harry said and laughed as Dougie pushed him lightly.

To walked over to Tony who was still crying about his shoulder. He went through his pockets and took out 3 more bottles of antidote and passed one to Tom and Harry.

"Sorry, mate, but you deserve it." Tom shrugged as Tony whimpered.

"Now what do we do? We can't save them!" Harry said as they walked out.

"Then, I guess, we'll have to kill them." Tom said quietly.

Harry nodded grimly.


	6. Keeping Watch

They didn't get back to the 'Safe House' AKA Tom's house until 1:38AM. They were exhausted.

"I can tell you one thing, I'm never going to a party again." Harry said as he collapsed on Tom's sofa.

Tom nodded in agreement.

"Going to go to bed." Tom mumbled as he walked out of the living room.

"Wait!-" Dougie said as he grabbed Tom's sleeve.

"What?"

"What if they come here? We should stay together and keep turns watching."

"Dude, must you freak us out before bed?" Harry said sitting up. Douige gave them a pleading look.

"Fine. No one can say no to that face."

Tom nodded. Dougie smiled.

"I'll keep first watch." Tom said sitting at the dining table.

"You sure, mate?" Harry asked as he walked over to where Tom was sat. Dougie was already lying on his stomach on the sofa, snoring lightly.

"Yeah, get some rest."

Harry patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Mate, I'll keep next watch." Tom nodded as Harry walked over to the armchair and curled up in it.

Tom looked at the clock 2:12AM. He looked over at Dougie and Harry who were in the same position they were in an hour ago.

He felt responsible for them. He had to keep them safe. He had known Harry since he was 18, he is like his own brother. They look out for each other. He felt like he had messed up with Danny, he was supposed to look after him. He promised Danny's mother, the day that he moved into the band house that he would look after him. He broke that promise. He can't make that mistake again. He looked over at Dougie who was fidgeting in his sleep. He had known Dougie since he was 15, just a kid. He remembered the day that he came to live with them. Dougie was biting his lip nervously the whole day. He bit it so much that he cut it open. Dougie was so embarrassed, but we all laughed together, that's when he settled down and we felt like we would be friends a long time. His mother told me that any worries just call me. Their parent rely on my to look after them, they put their trust in my, I make sure that their son's are safe. I can't screw it up again.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around. Harry. He relaxed.

"I'll take over. Get some sleep."

Tom nodded and walked over to where Harry was sleeping.

Harry leaned against the table looking at the clock. 2:33AM.

He knew from the moment he woken up yesterday that the day wasn't going to go well, he told Izzy but she just said that he was nervous about meeting Dan's family. He knew that he should have stayed with Danny instead of going outside for fresh air. It was a feeling that stayed with him as he saw Dougie run over to Danny's body. He was a wimp. He is a wimp. He can't even work a gun and Dougie just goes and uses it like a pro! Tom's the strong one, he killed is own girlfriend, for fucks sake, Dougie's the brains, he knows everything there is to know about zombies. What is he? He knows nothing! He's useless!

He looked over at Dougie, who had woken up gasping and panting. He walked over to him and knelt beside him.

"You alright?" He whispered.

"Fine." Dougie muttered letting out a deep breath.

"Bad Dream?"

Dougie nodded.

"Want to talk about it?"

Dougie stood up a d went to sit at the table, Harry followed and sat opposite him.

"I killed him." Dougie whispered running a hand through his hair.

"Who?" Harry whispered but he thinks he already knew the answer.

"Danny."

Harry sighed.

"I had to. He was going to kill you." Dougie was crying by this time. He was trying to control himself but failed.

"It's alright, Dougs, It was just a dream."

Harry grabbed his hand. Dougie shook his head.

"I didn't feel a thing. I did it without a second thought. Not a single feeling of regret!"

Tom woke up. He sat up and stared at Dougie and Harry.

Dougie looked over at him and then at the clock, 3:58AM.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry!" He said standing up. "Sleep now! Both of you!"

Harry and Tom looked at him. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were tear stained but they did as they were told, they knew there was no point arguing against him.

Dougie sat down at the table again and laid his head against it, trying to control his breathing. His Nightmare had scared him, not because Danny had almost kill him, because he was the real monster. He killed Danny without think twice. His best friend. His brother. He raised the gun and pulled the trigger. He watched it go through his skull, he watched the blood. He saw him fall to the floor. He stared at Danny with no emotion. No tears. No feeling. Nothing. He is the real monster. Not Danny. Not the zombies. Him, He was crying again silently, this time, so he didn't wake the others. When he told Harry, he looked at him in shock. He didn't know whether it was because he was disgusted in him or he didn't know what to say. Danny would have known what to say. He always did in these situations. But Danny wasn't here. He was Dead-but-not-dead and they were going to have to kill him.


	7. We Don't Have a Choice

Tom and Harry didn't get up until 7:21AM, Dougie was still keeping watch. He was sitting at the dining table with a notebook, Pen, a laptop and a cup of tea.

"Mornin'" Tom said yawning.

Dougie nodded in reply, whatever he was scribbling down, it had his full attention.

"What are you doing?" Harry said standing over him.

"Research." Dougie answered simply.

Harry nodded.

"I'm gonna have a shower." Harry said and walked upstairs.

Tom sat opposite Dougie.

"So, you alright now?" Tom asked eyeing him carefully.

"This is putting my mind off it." He said looking up.

"What are you looking at?"

"Well, I have found out more info from the company of the antidote."

"There's a company that makes Zombie antidotes?"

"Yep. Tony's management own it." Dougie said turning the laptop around to face Tom.

"So, what you found?" Harry said walking in with a towel around his shoulders.

"Well, you know when a zombie turns, it has a habit of following what has turned it."

"What you mean?" asked Tom and Harry together.

"You know how the zombies turn by listening to Tony's music?"

"yeah."

"well basically, if we play the album, the zombies will follow the sound."

"Creepy." Harry said.

"What about the ones that turn from being bitten?" Tom asked.

"I guess, they either follow the person that bit him or they go wondering around on their own."

"How do we kill them?"

Dougie looked at the screen for a while.

"Says here, that guns and bats to the skull will work. Knives are good depending on where you stab. Oh, and Fire is good, too!" He said looking up.

"Well, we're fine with weapons!" Harry said smiling.

They spent the next few hours working on a plan to kill the zombies.

"So, let's go over it, once more." Tom said.

"I go to the club where we held Dan's party and start playing the album, we must all wear Ear plugs!" he said passing Harry and Dougie plugs.

"While your doing that me and Dougie will stay here and be on look out for zombies, to see if it is working." Harry said looking across at Dougie.

"Once we see zombies walking passed, me and Harry will get a car and drive around the area to see if there are any zombies that need 'rounding up'." Dougie said. "Wait! How do we kill them once that are all together?"

Tom sat there thinking for a few minutes.

"I guess, we have to blow it up." Harry muttered.

"No! That could go horribly wrong! One of us could get hurt!"

"Harry's right. We don't have a choice." Tom said.

"We always have a choice!"

"Dougie, what are we supposed to do?"

"I dunno, anything! How are you even going to blow it up?"

Tom walked out of the room, Harry gave Dougie a sympathetic look.

"This is stupid." Dougie whispered.

Tom walked back carrying a large tub of petrol and a packet of matches.

Dougie had his mouth open wide.

"Are you fucking nuts?"

"There's no other way!"

"There's always something!"

"Not this time." Tom said calming down.

Dougie lay back in his seat and closed his eyes thinking.

"What about? What if? Urgh! Why don't we just march in there guns raised and have a massive shoot out?" Dougie said opening his eyes and leaning forward.

"We wont be certain that we will kill them all, at least if we set fire to the place we now that they are all dead, for good." Harry said leaning forward in front of him.

Dougie sighed. "Fine, but this has to be the worst plan in the history of worse plans." He said quietly.

"Agreed" Tom and Harry muttered.


	8. Tom Can Look After Himself

Tom set off in his car to the club while Dougie and Harry watched by the window, mobiles in hand.

"He's going to get himself killed." Dougie muttered.

"Tom can look after himself." Harry said trying to convince himself more than Dougie.

"Hmm."Dougie's phone started ringing. Tom.

"I'm there." Tom said.

"Music on?" Dougie asked looking out of the window.

"not yet, We'll have to text each other. We have to wear ear plugs now.""ok, we don't want you turning as well."

"see you, soon, mate." Tom said.

"Be careful." Dougie mumbled.

Tom put the phone down.

They waited by the window for another 10 minutes until a zombie moaning alerted them.

"Dude, get down!" Harry said grabbing Dougie and forcing him to the ground.

"Why?"

"We don't want to distract them, do we?"

Dougie nodded. He took out his phone and wrote to tom.

'They're coming.'

Harry grabbed Dougie's arm and ran to the front door.

"Ready?" He asked.

"not really." Dougie replied.

"Me neither, on 3, ok?"

"1." Dougie muttered.

"2." Harry whispered.

"3!" They said together and ran out of the house and into the black van with the weapons.

They sighed.

"I fucking hate parties." Harry said starting the van, pulling out of the drive and down the street.

They drove passed hundreds of zombies but they all seemed fixed on the direction of the club.

"Right, they all seem to be going to the club." Harry said looking in the rear-view mirror.

"Harry! look out!" Dougie shouted.

He hit a zombie and it landed on the front of the car.

"is it dead?" Dougie asked whispering.

Suddenly the zombie lifted it's head up and started to moan. It only had one eye as the other was just a hole, blood was everywhere.

Harry and Dougie screamed.

Harry quickly unwound the window, grabbed his gun and shot at it. It hit the zombie in the side of the head and it fell off the car. Harry wound up his window and sat back in his seat, breathing heavily.

"Shit." He whispered.

"Nice shot though, mate." Dougie said smiling at Harry.

Harry laughed.

"Come on, let's kill us some zombies." Harry said driving away.

Tom was tipping petrol around the sides of the room. He was walking towards the kitchen when he slipped and fell on his back.

"Ouch! Good plan, Tom!" He said standing up and he put a hand on his back.

He walked into the kitchen and tipped petrol around there, then sat on a counter.

"And now we wait."


	9. I'm Sorry

Harry and Dougie pulled up outside the club.

"That's the last of them." Harry said undoing his seatbelt.

Dougie nodded getting out his phone and texting Tom.

'All in.'

Suddenly the corner of the building was up in flames.

"Shit! Dougie out!" Harry said getting out of the van and behind a bush. Dougie followed.

They could hear moans and what sounded like screams from the zombies. Dougie put his hands over his ears. He couldn't hear it, he wanted to run in and help them. The sound was horrible. He couldn't help but think, what am I doing? My best friend is in there!

"Harry, Danny's in there." He whispered.

Harry gasped. "Wait! Where's Tom?"

Dougie gasped and looked at the building with wide eyes.

"Tom!" He screamed and started to run towards the building.

"No!" Harry shouted grabbing his arms, pulling him back.

"Harry! Let go! Tom's dying!" He was screaming, tears streaming down his face.

"You will too!"

"I don't care! Tom!" Dougie was struggling, kicking Harry, trying to break free.

"I've already lost two of my best friends, I cant loose you too!"

Dougie immediately stopped.

Someone was walking out the building. Clothes of fire and skin burned.

"Tom!" Dougie shouted.

It wasn't Tom.

"Danny." Harry whispered. He released Dougie in shock. Danny was limping towards them. Dougie stepped forward one step, gun in hand."Danny?" He said. "Can you hear me?"

Danny moaned.

"You can." Dougie whispered crying again. He raised his gun.

"Your hurting people, Dan." He said quietly.

Danny moaned again.

"You wouldn't have wanted this. You'd have never wanted to hurt anyone."

Danny limped forward slowly.

Dougie sniffed.

"I'm so sorry, Danny." he whispered and pulled the trigger. It hit its forehead and he fell to the floor. Dougie fell to his knees beside them.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He said grabbing Danny's hand.

Harry walked towards him and knelt beside him.

"You did what you had to do." He said putting his arm around him. Dougie cried into his chest.

"He could understand me! He knew I was going to kill him!"

"It's like you said, Dan wouldn't have wanted to hurt people."

"I still killed him." Dougie whispered.

Harry stood up and pulled Dougie up with him. They watched the building burn.

"Can we go?" Dougie asked looking away. Harry nodded and pulled Dougie away.

They walked away, Harry looking back every few steps.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
